Pelargonium peltatum cultivar xe2x80x98Duebabluxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Duebabluxe2x80x99.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Ivy Geraniums with attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Ivy Geranium is an induced mutation of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number 94-71-00, not patented. The cultivar Duebablu was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within a irradiated population of plants of the parent selection in Rheinberg, Germany in June, 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken at Rheinberg, Germany since July, 1997 has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duebabluxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duebabluxe2x80x99 as a new cultivar and distinguish it from other known Ivy Geranium cultivars:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Freely and early flowering habit.
4. Light purple-colored single flowers.
Compared to plants of the parent, the selection 94-71-00, and the cultivar xe2x80x98Duebalilaxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/228,468, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differ in flower color.
The new Ivy Geranium can be compared to plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Blizzard Bluexe2x80x99, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Ivy Geranium differed from plants of the cultivar Blizzard Blue in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ivy Geranium had larger leaves with longer petioles than plants of the cultivar Blizzard Blue.
2. Flower color of plants of the new Ivy Geranium was more intense light purple than flower color of plants of the cultivar Blizzard Blue.